The ImageXpress Pico Automated Cell Imaging System combines cutting-edge technology with quality and exceptional ease of operation. The new system features outstanding sensitivity, thanks to highly corrected optics and the efficiency of its detectors and electronic components. Due to intuitive software and excellent optics, the ImageXpress Pico system allows for efficient high-throughput imaging and analysis of various cellular assays and can be programed to take photos over multiple slides and in microplates from 6 well to 384-well. We will be able to expand our assay capabilities with over 25 preconfigured templates optimized for cell-based experiments including apoptosis, mitochondrial evaluation, 3D cell models, live cell/time lapse, and neurite tracing. ImageXpress Pico system offers objectives ranging from 4x to 63x and can operate in colorimetric, brightfield, or fluorescence imaging modes. It includes preconfigured analysis protocols ranging from cell counting to sophisticated neurite tracing analysis, which removes the guess work from optimizing parameters. Z-stack acquisition enables the generation of sharper images and more accurate segmentation and a series of images acquired at different focal points captures more details than with an individual slice. Multi-day, time lapse, and live cell assays can be run on the system. The software provides real-time monitoring of environmental state, ensuring optimal assay conditions. The CellReporterXpress package is easy to use and is suitable for classical fluorescence microscopy and special applications alike, such as live cell imaging and image analysis. All components included in our request and attached quote are integral parts of the ImageXpress Pico Automated Cell Imaging System and will not be used independently.